


B.A. Stands for Bored and Angry

by Munchin_Munchkin



Series: Young Justice Drabble Box [5]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bluepulse, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, but i suck at titles, jaime loves bart, mostly a cute idea that wouldn't leave me alone, nothing graphic, speedybug, yeah BA also stands for Bart Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchin_Munchkin/pseuds/Munchin_Munchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sand clouds grew thicker, Bart’s voice grew louder, and Jaime didn’t think he could be any more confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B.A. Stands for Bored and Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while I was angry-bored. Think I freaked my brother out when I flipped him over my shoulder. (He's like 7 inches taller and 100 lbs heavier.)
> 
> Featuring Khaji-Da!

“GRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!”

Jaime snapped his neck towards the angry scream that tore through the night air. He cut his patrol short and headed straight towards the noise with the scarab guiding him.

“What was that, ese?! Any break-outs I should know about?” he asked his internal counterpart. He was already near the city limit when he heard the scream. Flying over the sketchier parts had brought him to the clear desert landscape.

**_‘Negative. Scans indicate that the source of the noise is traveling between the speeds of sound and light. The scream we heard was an echo of the original that came exactly 7.2 seconds afterwards.’_ **

Metal brows furrowed at the new information, Jaime spotted what looked like a dust-bowl slowly spinning directly ahead of him.

“Faster than the speed of sound?” But the only things Jaime knew that can go that fast are-

 ** _‘Secondary scans indicate that the Kid Flash is within the vicinity.’_** Said the scarab, cutting in. ** _‘His speeds match that of predicted source of noise.’_**

“Bart?! Is he in trouble?” Jaime increased his speed, punching through the too thick dust cloud.

 ** _‘Unknown. The Kid Flash seems alone. He is literally running circles around us now.’_** Voiced the scarab, sounding irritated at the lack of action. Jaime could barely make out the blur along the sandy terrain as he descended to make a soft landing. A sigh of relief and frustration escaped him as he aimed a blaster into the sky and took fire.

The lights and sudden sound brought the blur to a skidding halt before an angry Bart Allen filled Jaime’s vision.

“What was that for?!” screamed the auburn, surprising Jaime with a voice rougher than he thought it would be. Bart must have been screaming a lot for it to get that hoarse.

“Are you okay, hermano?” Jaime asked cautiously. He took a step towards to speedster careful as though he would frighten him away.

“Me? Oh, I’m just A-FREAKING OKAY!” Bart suddenly yelled in Jaime’s shocked face, red gloved hands sinking into his own hair. “Everything is nothing but a bucket of roses here! Why you ask? What’s it to you if I’m out here running and burning off some steam? I do it all the time! ALL THE TIME!”

The hands moved erratically. Pulling and racing along the scalp hard enough to make Jaime wince. Bart didn’t seem to mind or even notice. He was just so mad at some unknown thing. Jaime took another step forward.

“Alright…so you were just running?” A blurred and fervent nod answered him. “Then why the all the screaming? I could hear you all the way in the city.”

Green eyes, sharp and offended, focused on his. Jaime almost stepped back at the rage that he saw in them. What could have happened to make Bart so mad?

Fast feet kicked up the sand and the speedster’s face was only 3 centimeters from him. A blink, and Bart was back where he was before. Jaime would have wondered if Bart even moved at all if it weren’t for the lofting sand cloud that was chasing the abandoned dust bowl making its way across the plain.

“I’m mad.” Bart said bluntly.

 _‘Well duh.’_ Jaime thought somewhat bitterly. It must have leaked to his face because unseen brows furrowed even more, dragging the yellow cowl down further.

“What happened?”

“NOTHING HAPPENED!” He was moving again, or at least it looked that way from all the dirt that was being kicked up. “I was in the watchtower just hanging out, watching TV. I got bored, so I thought I’d go for a run around the tower. Next thing I know, Martian Manhunter is throwing me out!”

The sand clouds grew thicker, Bart’s voice grew louder, and Jaime didn’t think he could be any more confused.

“So… you’re mad because you were thrown out of the tower?”

“No!”

“Then-“

“I was still bored so I tried to find Barry, but he was busy with the babies. So, I tried to help with them, but he put them to sleep and it was so boring!”

“So-“

“I ran around the whole world looking for something to do. Stopped a couple suicides here and there, uncovered a human trafficking ring, and put out a couple fires before Aqualad called me and told me to stop before I burn myself out. They won’t let me do anything!”

Bart started tugging furiously at long blades of desert grass that Jaime knew didn’t come from the barren section they stood in. Lithe fingers twisted and pulled until the blade finally snapped, only for it to be replaced by a new one.

 _‘Why is he so mad?’_ Jaime questioned internally, ignoring the now speeding up dialogue of his best friend who obviously wasn’t in any real trouble. His eyes blankly followed the exaggerated body language of the speedster for a minute before widening in realization. _‘No. That can’t be- Don’t tell me-‘_ Jaime’s mouth hung open in shock, believing and not believing what he was about to ask.

“Bart?” Jaime asked loudly, breaking the constant flow of words coming from the auburn’s mouth. Bart paused and turned to his blue armored friend, dusted with a slight layer of sand that neither of them seemed to notice had ended up everywhere in his tirade. “Were you running and screaming because…” Jaime braced himself. “You were bored?”

Emerald eyes blinked as the left brow rose. Pink lips pulled into a thin frown. Arms folded against his chest. A rapidly tapping foot was the cherry on top of Bart’s _‘you weren’t paying attention, were you’_ look.

A groan left Jaime as he let himself dramatically fall back, armor and all, onto the desert ground with a heavy thump. Only Bart could be wound up this much from just being bored.

Jaime could barely hear the thump of Bart lying next to him over the angry complaints in his head. He grimaced at the sky and forced his face-plate back, mentally telling the scarab to can it before turning away from the source of his discomfort. Bart materialized in front of him, forcing him to roll over, only to be faced by him again.

“Ugh! Bart!” The Hispanic growled, hand pressed against his eyes as he rolled onto his back.

A huff and a “what?” was all he got before the auburn started poking at his sides. Jaime was doomed. He knew it. A bored speedster was a dangerous thing and now that he found someone to bother (him), it was only a matter of time before Jaime set off for a deep-space mission.

A particularly sharp poke to his temple forced Jaime to look back into those yellow-green eyes that almost glowed with frustration; his dark mocha pair reflected the sentiment. With a huff of his own, Jaime slowly sat up. When slouching he was taller than Bart by a good four inches, but sitting like this made them equals.

He stared at the auburn, who stared back. Frustration dying, but not dead in his eyes. That was when Jaime took a still too skinny arm and flew.

A squeak and a long string of profanities from both the future and now accompanied the tightening of hands around the arm he let his problem have. He barely felt the desperate grip through his armor, barely heard the vicious calling of his name from in and outside his head. He only felt the wind and the peace that flying always gave him.

The flight didn’t last long. It couldn’t with the swinging motion his hostage was making to try and get attention. So he landed on one of the few rock faces that broke up the otherwise flat desert.

Jaime stared at the moon, noting that it was way past his patrol curfew. His mother would probably be mad. He’d tell her a friend needed his help. It was true and he would never dare try to lie to his madre and pawn it off as a villain fight. She was one of the few that still read newspapers.

The death grip held firm after thirty breathes, which was when he finally decided to turn to look back into hilariously blown eyes. Bart was still, probably for the first and longest time in his life. (He never stopped, even while asleep.) He was staring at Jaime with a look between shock and something akin to terror. Frustration was completely gone.

“WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!”

Jaime tried to suppress the smirk, oh how he tried, but it slipped and then grew at the recognition in green eyes about what was going to happen next.

“Not sure, hermano…” a look of _‘Go on, say it. I dare you.’_ forced a grin to nearly split his face. “I guess, I was bored.”

He got half a laugh in before Bart took a swing and a miss. The Scarab muttered about **_‘foolish humans’_** and Jaime took off again. He made a B-line for his home, knowing the still angry, but no longer bored speedster was hot on his trail. Jaime vaguely wondered if he might even beat Bart for once.

He had managed to climb through his already opened window _‘thank you, Milagro’_ and open the bag of Chicken Whizzies sitting on his bed _‘you too, Mama’_ before Bart appeared. Jaime put a finger to his lips and gestured to the thin wall separating his room from his sister’s. The frown on the speedster’s lips pulled a little more now that it was evident he couldn’t shout anymore. Jaime internally snickered at the poor boy’s self-inflicted suffering. He knew how scared of Milagro Bart was. He didn’t blame him (Jaime was sometimes afraid of her too), but that didn’t make it any less funny.

“Still bored, hermano?” He whispered, holding out the bag as a peace offering.

Bart glared at him, then the snack, then back at him, the- _‘oh he took the bag’_ , then back at Jaime, but a full mouth that was covered in crumbs ruined the effect. Mocha eyes rolled as he moved towards his closet. Jaime felt a burst of speedster wind behind him as he rummaged around for his sleeping bag. He would let Bart take the bed. His Mama taught him to be a good host.

He grabbed the faded blue roll and was met with the sight of a discarded Kid Flash uniform at his feet and feet sticking out of a blanket cocoon on his bed. Jaime wondered and half-hoped that Bart didn’t go nude just to spite him.

A sigh escaped his lips as he unrolled his bed for the evening, whispering a quiet goodnight to his ungrateful guest. _‘Maybe he’ll feel better in the morning.’_ There was a rustle of fabric and a soft thud from behind him. The Scarab started going off about exposing him to potential enemies, but Jaime opted to ignore it (like he usually does) in favor of focusing on the vibrating burrito that had fallen off his bed.

The cocoon unwrapped to reveal the speedster, decked out in green lantern boxers(to the Scarab’s annoyance) and one of Jaime’s shirts that had now been stained with Chicken Whizzies. The blanket engulfed him and the next thing he knew, Jaime found himself back on his bed, trapped in the arms of a now calm Bart Allen, sleeping bag and all.

“Thanks.” came a muffled voice, still much too hoarse for Jaime’s taste.

Bart was a speedster who easily got bored. He was too smart for school to slow him down and too fast for others to catch up. He would probably wake up the next day before Jaime, steal his bathroom for half a second and make breakfast for the Reyes household as thanks for the open invitation they always left him.

Bart would fight with his sister and then team up with her against Jaime when he would try to join in and then do the dishes before his madre could even move to collect them. His padre would ruffle both of their heads, Jaime complaining that he was getting too old, Bart blushing at the acceptance he still wasn’t used to.

Jaime would make him apologize to J’ohn and Kaldur for driving them mad before heading to the debriefing they were scheduled for. Superboy was in charge this time. They’d go on their mission, kick butt, write their reports and head home. Jaime would ask Bart over for dinner. Joan would argue that breakfast at his house meant dinner at her’s. They’d eat, then patrol, then race between their cities. They’d collapse in a cornfield somewhere (Bart hated cornfields) and stare up at the sky.

Then they’d go home because they had school the next day. Bart would run over to meet up with Jaime and Tye afterwards; ticking them both off with the fact he already finished his homework and could probably do theirs too. Tye would take him up on the offer, Jaime would not. He wanted to get into dental school, after all.

Jaime tugged his arms free from the confines of both the sleeping bag and Bart’s limbs with only the smallest of groans coming from his captor. He pulled the blanket around Bart more securely (they left the window open by accident) before lazily hugging the speedster under the covers. His sister would probably make fun of his again, but Jaime didn’t really care. It was late, he was tired and Bart was warm.

“Anytime, hermano.” And he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted under an alternate title "YJ: Drabble Box", but I decided to split them up into individual fics to make them easier to search for. I did this for my FF account too, so...Yeah.
> 
> School has been a bit of a butt, so updates might take a while but they make for good procrastination material. (This same end note will be posted under the chapters from the same fic.)


End file.
